Gimme Gimme Gimme… A Detention After Midnight!
by Dutchman89
Summary: A new transfer student gets detention with Snape… since he rather likes it, he decides to make it happen more often. Will include running jokes and such. SLASH SSxOMC


**Title: **Gimme Gimme Gimme… A Detention After Midnight?!  
**Author: **Slashydutchie  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing: **SS/OMC  
**Summary: **A new transfer student gets detention with Snape… since he rather likes it, he decides to make it happen more often. Will include running jokes and such. SLASH SSxOMC  
**Genre: **Humor with a splash of romance… but more humor… some parody too.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Original things are mine.  
**Feedback: **Yes please. (places cookies in the review section)  
**Archive: **Ask first, or rather tell me first, I'm most likely okay with it.

* * *

It was the start of term at Hogwarts and things were already looking good for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They'd made friends with a new transfer student from the Netherlands, Chris, on the train and he was proving to be quite a fun chap to be around. It wasn't usual for people to transfer to Hogwarts, but Chris' father had been the head of the mainland Auror's Office and had moved to England with his family so he could be of more use during the War.

The Dutch guy was quite handsome and looked well over his eighteen years. Hermione had first thought he was a new teacher, since she'd estimated him to be somewhere in his mid- to late twenties. In spite of having lived in a country that didn't see much sun, he had a nice tan that brought out his blue eyes. His dirty blond hair was all over the place, but not like Harry's natural messiness. This was the sort of chaos that had been planned… and had charms to keep it in place. And, on his face, was the reason of the present argument.

"Maybe you think it's manly and cool, but to girls it just says 'come get your stubble burn here'," Hermione insisted, rubbing the side of Chris' face which immediately started a domino-effect and caused Ron to glare at them, Harry to chuckle at his friend's behaviour and the blonde to say. "Why should I care about girls?" This, in turn, caused Hermione to smile in a very satisfied way. "Ooooh… in that case, keep it. Men deserve to suffer from it too." Once again, Harry chuckled. Ron on the other hand switched expressions, this time it was one of non-comprehension, especially when Chris rolled his eyes and mumbled something about feminism which earned him a playful slap.

Before the redhead got enough time to ponder this, Merlin knew he always needed a lot of it before things sank in, the train drew to a halt and they were ushered into the carriages. "So, what's your type… and if you say 'Red hair, freckles, sits next to you' I'll bitchslap you so hard you'll be at the castle before anyone else." The Dutch boy huffed at Hermione. "Spoilsport. Okay, fine… how'bout… tall, dark and mysterious? Got any of those here?" At this Harry laughed and finally opened his mouth. "Only if you'll settle for 'tall, dark, suspicious and overgrown batlike'." This made Ron laugh, but then again just about any Snape-joke would do that to him. Meanwhile Chris seemed to think this over for a few seconds. "Sure, bats are good at sucking, aren't they?" This made Ron choke… and gave him mental images. He didn't like them much.

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll point him out to you at the feast." Harry stared at her. "But… I thought you LIKED Chris…" he said in mock-shock. "I do, but maybe Snape will lighten up if he finally gets some." This made all four of them laugh, even though the latest addition to the group couldn't help but feel as if he'd missed a rather large part of the joke.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I still can't believe you said THAT! Honestly, who would admit to such a thing?!" Ron Weasley had finally grasped what had been going on when his girlfriend had pointed out Professor Snape to Chris, who had replied with 'Him? Sure, I'd do him.' Their friend had been sorted into Gryffindor too and the four were the last ones left in the common room. "Er… I would. You did hear me, right?" The Dutch boy grinned and gave a sort of half-shrug. "Just wait until you get a taste of his personality," Harry warned. "Hmmm… taste…" his new friend replied in a reasonable Homer Simpson imitation.

It earned him "EEEW!"'s from the two other guys and a giggle from Hermione. "Well, you're lucky. We have double Potions with the Slytherins first thing tomorrow… and he's very generous with detentions. Maybe you can get some alone time…" she said sweetly, making Ron gag. "Geez, 'Mione! You're giving me mental images again!" Chris nodded at the redhead. "I know how you feel mate, me too…" The young Weasley looked quite relieved to hear this. That is, until the other added. "I like them!"

**A/N: **Sorry if this wasn't the greatest bit of writing ever, but I needed some sort of starting point. Chapter two will be Chris earning his first detention… and serving it, of course. ;)


End file.
